deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Jasonsith/DEATH BATTLE Cast S4:E113 - We say Goodbye to ScrewAttack
DEATH BATTLE Cast 2019:E113 - We say Goodbye to ScrewAttack on Rooster Teeth and Youtube Download the audio version at http://bit.ly/DBC_113. We answer your questions about Aquaman VS Namor and also about the rebranding of the ScrewAttack channel. 0. Ben Singer, Sam Mitchell, Nick Cramer and Chad James are the hosts 1. Aquaman VS Namor Q&A 1.1. Q: Is Atlantis bigger than Greenland because it's called a "continent"? (Europe and Asia are continents because of culture, not size. So why did you assume that?) A: If it was smaller than Greenland, it would be considered a micro-continent. Micro-continents have separate cultures and environments. Hence, the Greenland size has to be larger than Greenland being a minimum. Moreover, even in real world mythology, Atlantis is described not as a city, but a continent (Ben said it's somewhere in the middle of the Pacific Ocean (?)). 1.2. Q: Why wasn't the "FIGHT" graphic in the beginning of the animation? A: It is intentionally removed, as it literally makes every battle having a face-off moment where characters face each other just not doing anything, interrupting the pace of the fight. (In Season 5 there are often slow motions of characters running into each other.) This effect will be more apparent in the first 3D battle of the coming Death Battle Season 6 - the "FIGHT" graphic would make the whole fight look weird. 1.3. Q: Why didn't the gigantic undersea friends (Topo and Giganto) for Aquaman and Namor appear? A: That is crazy awesome but SA wants to keep the fight focused on Aquaman vs Namor. Spliting time to Topo vs Giganto would have taken the focus of the fight off from the two main combatants and it would have eaten up too much time. Alert: There may be a kaiju battle in future episodes. 1.4. Q: If Namor can resist Purple Man, why did Aquaman's telepathy give him the win? A: Ben believed Aquaman's telepathy is much more powerful (as can mind control all sea creatures on Earth) and is crazy powerful. Also, Aquaman did not fully mind-control Namor - he only stunned Namor. And that Aquaman's mind hax is stronger than Namor's is just among the many reasons RTDB crew gave Aquaman the win. And Aquaman can have better mind control over sea life than Namor can. And Aquaman makes the sea life he controls stronger with the Clear. Ultimately all DC god tier characters have some access to crazy power sources: The Flash has Speed Force, Wonder Woman has Olympian God artifacts, Superman is a Kryptonian... yeah Batman can tap into his money supply anytime... "the cash force". 1.5. Q: You gave Aquaman the win because of his recent movie, didn't you? A: No. RT joked on that they wished Warner Bros would pay money to RT to make Aquaman win. Aquaman was chosen though because the Aquaman movie came out at around that time. This is part of the "gaming system of Youtube" goes. This is also around the time most spectators want Aquaman to be on a Death Battle. The character that has his/her/its relevant movie out at around the time may or may not win in the corresponding Death Battle, as seen in Carnage VS Lucy where Carnage did not feel so good under Lucy despite a Venom movie was out. (Edit by Jasonsith: Black Panther did win Batman in Black Panther VS Batman when Black Panther was out. So it is not a must-win or must-lose when a character is portrayed when his/her/its relevant movie was out.) 1.6. Q: How come Aquaman says "get 'em, boys" to the angler fish when only females have the lights on their heads? A: Due to writer incompetence, Aquaman misgendered a fish. Even Ben made an apology on that. The idea is that the crew wanted to make a fight look awesome with Aquaman commanding a swarm of fish to bite on Namor while he delivered a fatal blow. Many types of fishes were considered: sharks, mantas, ... angler fish was chosen at last - the two kings fought in the deep ocean while the angler fishes provided the flashy lighting effects. 1.7. Mega Man Battle Royale: The five Mega Man characters were chosen because they were from the five main Mega Man video games. Ben said one reason it was thought up was because of seeing Mega Man's Final Smash in Super Smash Brothers. 2. What's going on 2.1. "The New Death Battle Channel" 2.1.1. Reminder: Screwattack is not dead. The Screwattack crew has still been at Rooster Teeth. 2.1.2. Screwattack has been a division under Rooster Teeth Animation for a long time. 2.1.3. Sam described the rebranding as like if Chad James was renamed to Ted James and people are like yelling "RIP Chad". 2.1.4. The Youtube promotion algorithm can sense which videos are more popular and which videos are more associated with which other videos. Screwattack's Top 10 did not associate with Screwattack Death Battle quite well so Rooster Teeth decided to move Nick and Top 10 to The Know to gain more video associations on an attempt to save Nick and Top 10. 2.1.5. The Screwattack channel has been a long, "well-known" channel and now has a strong support from Rooster Teeth. Now all Death Battle episodes have been archived to Rooster Teeth. 2.1.6. Youtube has control of which episodes to show and could decide to delete any video or even the whole channel they somehow see fit. With Rooster Teeth archiving the channel, the existing SA crew may gain back control of the episodes to show. 2.1.7. A constant archive of channels helps the content creators from being sued due to some political changes or even just social policy changes. Screwattack is no LexCorp and does not want to risk to lose monies on the court. 2.1.8. A constant archive of channels helps keep the channel concise and shiny. 2.1.9. Under the recent trend, each show will eventually have its own channel, which means one content creator can have multiple channels. Screwattack crew will continue to play its influence under Rooster Teeth with a bunch of new stuffs. 2.2. Future Plans 2.2.1. Contents will be reorganised. 2.2.2. Some legacy web contents currently under the Youtube channel may be moved or removed, but all contents will be archived on the Rooster Teeth website. 2.2.3. The Screwattack brand will still be kept. And Sam mentioned on Reddit that he has a plan to resurrect Screwattack some time in the long future "with a silly plan". 2.3. Q&A 2.3.1. This video is intentionally made the Screwattack style. 2.3.2. https://twitter.com/screwattack/ has currently been closed. 2.3.3. https://twitter.com/deathbattle/ is the current active official Death Battle website on Twitter. 2.3.4. The Youtube algorithm is "pointing a gun" to tell Rooster Teeth the commercial trend that it is more beneficial to do a rebranding than not to do so, contrary to some's belief that it may not be commercially beneficial to ask a good old Screwattack channel to do a rebranding. 2.3.5. The Screwattack rebranding will NOT affect Game Attack AT ALL. 2.3.6. Rooster Teeth make Game Attack and separate the contents from Screwattack with Craig's idea. The contents of Screwattack and of Game Attack do not benefit from each other according to the Youtube algorithm, which Sam described is a monster. 2.3.7. Q: A buddy content creator was told: to be successful, one should have more varieties of contents. But SA crew seem to limit their variety of contents. What should I do? A: Try a few you really like, and if you believe you can do that really good, do more of it. Sam described that as like choosing a career or like being a general artist. And borrowing experience from the Screwattack channel alone is not even a good idea, as Screwattack crew are under Rooster Teeth now and they may try something new just under other Rooster Teeth channels. 2.3.8. Chad described Screwattack as a good American dream model: people do what they want and they get a secured job and a good pay cheque for that. Ben: It is good to explore for new opportunities. And when you find something that sticks, it is time for you to consider whether this is something you can do for life - or, for how long. Sam: When one video gets successful, it can be due to the game that play, the skill the player gets, or the style the host narrates. There is no set formula - there is a wild west of ideas. The Paul Brothers, Pewdiepie... they may be successful because of their personalities. But Screwattack is more of a channel of a more formatted shows. Probably not on TV 2.3.9. Will Extra Life still feature Screwattack game show? Yes. And whether the name of Screwattack is on matters not. You may still see Chad on a game show. Maybe this will be called in the future "the Chad Game Show" 2.3.10. Do you regret Death Battle existed? NOT AT ALL. 2.3.11. Will Nick ever dress as Aladdin? Nick: Give me a monkey I'll do it. Introducing the Chad Game Show hosted by Nick dressing as Aladdin. 2.3.12. Screwattack made one big step on being acquired by Rooster Teeth. Now it is time for Screwattack to move on to the next big step. 3. Community Death Battle - Gipsy Danger vs EVA-01 3.1. Team Gipsy Danger 3.2. Team EVA-01 3.3. Gipsy Danger vs EVA-01 - 0(+39%):4(+61%) 3.4. Screwattack's view: 3.4.1. Ben: It is kind of a stomp. 3.4.2. Gipsy Danger cannot fly and is too slow against EVA-01. 3.4.3. Nuclear Vortex can destroy the vortex, but still not so good against the AT Field. 3.4.4. The crew is sorry for that since Gipsy Danger is saving the world and cancelling the apocalypse while EVA-01 is destroying it when going berserk. 4. Next Community Death Battle - Rush vs Blade Wolf Category:Blog posts Category:Death Battle Cast